<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Who says what you don't know, can't harm you? by Shell007</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25958134">Who says what you don't know, can't harm you?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shell007/pseuds/Shell007'>Shell007</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Starsky &amp; Hutch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:35:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25958134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shell007/pseuds/Shell007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Starsky is attacked and snatch for an unknown reason.  While Hutch works to get his partner back, he has to deal with past associates that he would rather stay in the past.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harold Dobey &amp; Others, Huggy Bear Brown/Dryden (Starsky &amp; Hutch/Ken Hutchinson/David Starsky, Rosey Malone/David Starsky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Who says what you don't know, can't harm you?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Who says what you don’t know, can’t harm you? </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 1</strong>
</p><p>“I’m goanna hit the showered. Then my bed is calling me.” Starsky slurred as he yawned.   “Whatya say we grab lunch tomorrow?  I’ll be back with the living by then.”  </p><p>The last few long night shifts had taken its toll on both of them and they were thankful that after an early successful arrest they were home three hours earlier than expected.</p><p>“You mean today.  Grab lunch later today.” Hutch said stifling a yawn.</p><p>“Oh yah…but ya knew what I meant.  I’ll pick ya up about 1’ish, ‘ad enough of your dump of a car.” Starsky scoffed.  </p><p>“You seem to sleep in it okay.” Hutch joked back.</p><p> “Be rude not to when you’re on watch.” Starsky winked back at his partner.</p><p>“Go on, out before I fall asleep in the car.”  Hutch leaned across his partner opening the car door.</p><p>“If ‘ya that tired you can crash here.” He offered but doubted his partner would take him up on the offer.</p><p>“Thanks but my bed is beckoning me, not your couch buddy.”</p><p> </p><p>Starsky stood leaning with the shower water washing over him.      </p><p>‘Hearing things now, really do need that sleep.’ Then he sensed rather than heard someone, possibly two people were in his apartment.  He hoped that whoever was out there hadn’t realised they had been heard.     He left the shower running trying to get the element of surprise.  Quickly throwing on his pyjama bottoms he grabbed the spray deodorant.   As he stepped out of the bathroom, he sprayed the deodorant heavily upwards hoping to catch them in their eyes.  The screams of pain told him it had worked, but now he knew there was more than one.  A blow hit him and winded him but his punch found the attacker’s face followed by an upward punch to his chin.  The other person in the room continued to scream about his eyes.  Stepping forward to land the final blow he was suddenly knocked out from behind and the fight was lost to the third person in the room. </p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 2 </strong>
</p><p>Hutch looked out the window again.  He knew his partners track record for being late but this was different.  When it came to going for something to eat, if anything Starsky was generally early. The busy tone on the phone gave little comfort as his gut screamed out something was wrong.  Within minutes he found himself dialling the number again only to find the line still busy.  Putting the receiver down for the last time he rushed out the apartment.  He and Starsky shared a strange unique connection, right now his intuition was telling him that Starsky needed him.    </p><p>Hutch pulled up behind Starsky’s car and immediately saw a patch of dry blood on the pavement.  As he approached the apartment door he noticed it was slightly open.  There was an eerie silence as he paused and pushed the door open with his gun.  The first thing he saw was blood and a lot of it.  A large dry pool of blood just outside the bathroom and he just knew it was Starsky’s.  Within minutes he called it in while searching round the trashed apartment for any clues. The sound of the approaching sirens brought no comfort to Hutch as he stood feeling lost in the apartment that normally felt like his second home. </p><p>Dobey knew by the information Hutch had called in, it was bad.  He was not only worried about Starsky but Hutch and knew he would not rest until he found his partner.  As Dobey entered the apartment he saw the blood and knew whose ever it was, they needed medical treatment.  Hutch was so deep in thought he hadn’t even notice him. “Hutch what do we know?”</p><p>“Nothing!” Hutch growled through clench teeth without turning to look at Dobey. “No…we know he’s alive. They were looking for something and I don’t think they found it, so they took him.” But Dobey knew that was little comfort to Hutch.</p><p>“I gotta find him!”  The determination in Hutch’s voice was no surprise to Dobey. </p><p>“We will but right now we need more to go by and get forensics in here.”  Dobey’s responded.   </p><p>Hutch realised when he had seen the dry blood outside the bathroom that the attack had taken place shortly after he had dropped Starsky off home.  Starsky had said he was having a shower before bed but he had never made it to his bed.  ‘I should have gone in. He asked me in but I just left him and went home!  If only I had gone in, he’d be safe right now!’</p><p>Now in Dobey’s office, Hutch told him what time he had left his partner.  Hutch was worried and blaming himself for leaving Starsky alone. “Look if you had gone in, I could have two missing detectives…right now you’re his best bet!” And Dobey meant it.  The pair had an uncanny bond that at times was reassuring but when one was missing or hurt the bond went into overdrive and was a force to be reckoned with.  </p><p>Hutch had called Huggy, their friend would want to help and his street connections were as good as a whole police squad.</p><p>Dobey and Hutch identified some prime suspects but they were more likely to want to kill Starsky than snatch him.  They then turned their attention to what the attackers had been looking for and knew finding that would be the key to finding Starsky.     </p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 3 </strong>
</p><p>They hadn’t worked for the syndicate before and wanted to prove themselves.  Now the two of them stood scared and overpowered by the man who had hired them.   All they had to do was break in, pick up a package and if they couldn’t find it, wait and grab the man when he returned home.   But it hadn’t been that easy.  Firstly, the man was unexpectedly at home and then he put up one hell of a fight taking two of them down.  They couldn’t tell boss that, as he didn’t know that Ben who was hidden in the car had gone with them.               </p><p>“What part of bring him to me alive, didn’t you understand?  I warned you NOT to screw this up or heads would roll.”  As the man got louder and more aggressive the two almost froze to the spot.</p><p>“He’s alive.  Just needs…” John was interrupted by the boss as he tried to answer.  </p><p>“BARLEY!  He’s been out cold for hours. What sort of condition he’ll be in, if or when he comes to is another question. What good is he to me like this?!” The anger erupted. “Well?! Which one of you did it?”</p><p>“It was the only way we could get him.  He was like a mad man.”  John knew if he hadn’t spoken up Jimmy would have.</p><p>“Get another bucket of water.” The man shouted.  John hesitated before he hurried out.</p><p>When John passed the car to go to the river, he stuck his head in the open window.  “Ben?”  Whispering a bit louder “Ben, you stay hidden.  Boss man ‘aint too happy with the condition of the goods.”   When he returned to the barn he noticed that Jimmy had moved away from the boss and the unconscious man on the floor. </p><p>“Don’t just stand there.  Throw the water over him!” The man ordered angrily.    </p><p>‘Ahh.’  The cold water hit Starsky hard causing him to take sharp intake of breath as his eyes shot open in pain.  His wrists were tied behind him and as he tried to focus he was suddenly dragged on his bare back on the rough floor into an upright position.  </p><p>“You decided to join us. Detective.” The man’s voice mocked. </p><p>John and Jimmy didn’t think their fear level could have increased, until they heard the man on the floor was a Detective.  They hadn’t signed up to kidnapping a detective.  </p><p>Starsky felt as if he was spinning physically and mentally as he struggled to answer the voice.  “Did’j ‘ave a choice?”  He struggled to speak. “Who are ‘ya?”  His head throbbed as he tried to remember what had happened to him.</p><p>“Doesn’t work that way.  I ask the questions.  What did they send you?”  The voice snapped back. </p><p>“Who...wot?” Starsky tried to think but didn’t know what the man was talking about. </p><p>“Now, I know they sent you a package.” The man’s gravelly voice depend angrily as he approach and crouch down beside Starsky. </p><p>Starsky felt the sharp point of a blade rest on his collar bone.  He tried to focus on the man’s face as the sharp blade travelled across and down his chest gradually digging deeper.  He clenched his teeth with defiance to the pain, feeling dizzy and spaced out.  ‘Hutch help. I need you. Hutch.’</p><p>“I know how close you were to the father and Rosey” The man’s voice was fading in and out.</p><p>“Row…sie, po…sie.” Starsky slurred as he slowly lost consciousness.  </p><p>“Damn John, he’s no good in this condition.” As the boss turned he grabbed a scythe hanging on a beam and without hesitation or thought, with one clean strike decapitated the man. “I said heads would roll and I meant it!”  The boss turned with a callous laugh to Jimmy.  “Get rid of him.  Throw him in the river.”  Jimmy momentarily just stood there. “Don’t just stand there! Get rid of the body!”   </p><p>Jimmy grabbed the feet of his dead friend and turned away fighting back the nausea rising in him as he dragged the body out. He pushed the body into the water with his foot and almost in slow motion saw the car keys fall out from John’s jacket.  In a split second of fight or flight he was in the car, driving with the car door wildly swinging as he drove away at top speed.  Jimmy had forgotten about Ben as he hurtled down in the outskirts of town until he heard the kid’s scared breath. </p><p>“I’m out of here. You too! You saw nothing, weren’t there!  Don’t know me. Never met me and never will.”  Jimmy pulled the car up abruptly and pushed Ben out.   </p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 4 </strong>
</p><p>Hutch had left no stone unturned but hours had passed with not one single second wasted and still no leads.  He headed back to Starsky’s apartment desperate to find something he may have missed earlier. </p><p>He paused just before he enter the apartment knowing what would face him. ‘There has to be something, they were looking for something and they clearly didn’t find.  Hold on Starsk.’  He went through every inch of the place knowing that whatever they were looking for was important and that they hadn’t found it which was probably keeping Starsky alive, but for how long?</p><p>Frustrated that he hadn’t found anything Hutch headed back to the car.</p><p>“Ken. Ken is that you?” the gentle voice called out.</p><p>“Evening.  Sorry I don’t have time to stop.”  He knew Starsky’s neighbour could talk the sock off anyone and had no time for polite chat, not today. </p><p>“I’m glad, I caught you.  I’ve been away and just got back, well a few hours ago.  Anyway a lovely break with my sister but I must not hold you up now.  Is Davey in?” </p><p>Hutch shook before responding. “No…not at the moment.”</p><p>“Will he be back soon? I have something I need to give him. I tell you what, let me give it to you.”  Before he could stop her she was back in her apartment still chattering away. “I know you! I didn’t know the gentleman earlier. I mean if Davey trusted him with the keys to his precious baby I should have.  Anyway the postie must have put them in my box while I was away.  I do hope he hasn’t been waiting long for them.  I had my eye on the pretty stamps.  Would you ask if him if I can have them?”  </p><p>“Someone was here earlier?”  Hutch eventually managed to interrupt the rambling elderly lady as she came back out to him.</p><p>“That’s right.  An old fashion gentleman wearing driving gloves in this day and age.  Especially on a nice warm day like today, but I don’t drive and…”</p><p>Hutch interrupt again. “Would you be able to describe or come to the station to work on an identity picture?”</p><p>“Is Davey in trouble? Was that man up to no good?  I should have known.  Davey doesn’t allowed anyone in that car of his without him.  Well, apart from you, of course.”  As she spoke she became aware of the concerned look on Hutch’s face and became quite frightful herself.  Handing over two packages to Hutch, she pulled out a handkerchief from her pocket to wipe her eyes.  “Something’s happened to Davey.”</p><p>On the way to the station Hutch realised she was uncharacteristically quiet. </p><p>At the station she had been very particular working to get the picture of the man she had seen just right and was confident it was a good likeness when they finished.  Hutch escorted her down to Minnie who had agreed to take her back home.  As Hutch got closer to the office he could hear Dobey’s voice bellowing down the corridor at someone.  Then he caught part of what was being said. </p><p>“And if this has anything to do with my detective’s disappearance there will be hell to pay.  Do you hear me?” With that Hutch sprinted forward barging into Dobey’s office where he was confronted by Ed Chambers and Bill Goodson from the Justice Senate Investigating Department. Two of his least favourite people and he knew a lot of bad people.  They had worked together when Starsky had met Rosie Malone and then gone undercover for them.  But they endangered his life by purposely leaking his cover with no thought of consequences to his safety.  What had made matters worse, was Starsky had genuinely fallen for Rosey and it was inevitable either way he was going to get hurt.   </p><p>“HUTCH, what do you mean by barging in like that!?”  Dobey shouted but didn’t expect a response.  </p><p>Hutch practically lunged at Ed and Bill.  “What the hell are you doing here? Do you know what’s happened to my partner?” </p><p>“Control your detective!” Ed tried to conceal his fear in his demand stepping back against the wall.  As he did he saw the picture Hutch had dropped on the chair and recognition came over his face. </p><p>“Don’t you DARE tell me to control my detective! His partner is missing because you <em>didn't see fit</em> to inform us that the Malones had been murdered.”  Dobey’s anger had risen to a whole new level. </p><p>“You could have warned us! WARNED my partner! What the hell, I’m gonna...” </p><p>“HUTCH!”  Dobey interrupted just in time as the two men cowed.  Dobey walked round and picked up the picture.  He thrusted the picture at the shell-shocked investigators.  “Now you tell us everything you know about this man!”</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 5</strong>
</p><p>It was the late on the second day since Starsky had been taken.  They knew who had him and that it was connected to the Malones somehow, but it wasn’t enough to find him.  The man who had Starsky was Jerry Taylor.  He was the top man who worked for the syndicate in tracking people and resolving their problems by using whatever means he saw fit.  Most of his victims were found decapitated as he had a particular fondness for swords.  But the more Hutch knew the more he feared for Starsky’s safety.    </p><p>Dobey had Hutch stay in his office to read the Senate investigation report as the two men left.  He was worried about both his boys and had never seen Hutch react that way before, although he wasn’t surprised.  He knew the fear and pain of losing a partner and friend. </p><p>The Senate investigation report detailed how Frank Malone’s body had been found in Mexico ten days ago although the autopsy confirmed his death two days earlier.   The pathologist likened his murder to the old form of torture known as death by a thousand cuts.  He had over seventy cuts and the later ones had sliced down to the bone causing a slow painful lingering death.  Rosey Malone’s body had been found three days later.  A cleaner in a motel had found her body.   Her throat had been cut and her death had been swift.  Her case had been closed stating she had disturbed a break in but that had been influenced by the Senate team to prevent attracting attention. </p><p>Dobey answered his phone as Hutch read the report. </p><p>“Hutch, we’ve got to go.” Dobey took a deep breath before he continued. “There’s been a body found in the Nash River, it’s been decapitated.”  He saw the fear hit Hutch’s face.  “Officers are just arriving on the scene, so we don’t have any more details yet.”</p><p>“It’s not him, I know isn’t.” Hutch’s heart told him it wasn’t Starsky’s but then he started to doubt his instinct.</p><p>Hutch demanded that he drive and against Dobey’s better judgement he allowed it. As Hutch drove at high speed, Dobey was amazed quite how controlled Hutch seemed to be.  As they arrived at the scene, the officers had just finished clearing the area.  Hutch ran straight past them over to the water’s edge to the body that was covered by a police blanket.  Dobey hadn’t been able to stop him; all he could do was watched as Hutch stepped back before crouching down to lift the blanket.  </p><p>Dobey paused watching his friend. ‘Please dear God. Don’t let it be him, he couldn’t take it…I couldn’t.’  He watch as Hutch dropped the blanket back down.  Hutch silently and slowly stood back up raising his hands to rub his face. Those few seconds felt like a lifetime to Dobey.</p><p>“It’s not him.”  And at that moment Hutch almost felt Starsky call out to him.  He couldn’t explain it and didn’t need to but he heard him.   </p><p>As Hutch drove back to the station he thought of all the things he wished he had told his partner.  He suddenly missed the silly nonsense chatter of his partner in the car.  </p><p>Suddenly Hutch punched down on the steering wheel as his foot hit the accelerator.  “The stamp…the package...what was I thinking?”   </p><p>“Hutch, we need to be in one piece to help him!” </p><p>“Captain, the packages; I haven’t opened the packages.  I heard you shouting...” Hutch was almost rambling as fast as the car was travelling. “She said, she would like the pretty stamps.  Don’t you get it?” Hutch suddenly had that strange feeling again that Starsky was calling out to him and increased the speed back up.    Dobey braced himself in the car in bewilderment, but knew there was an important package at the station with a pretty stamp that may hold the clue to finding Starsky.</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 6</strong>
</p><p>Nausea and pain hit Starsky as he came to on the cold damp floor.  He knew he was in some kind of barn as the ground was soil.  ‘HUUUUUTCH’ He silently called in his head as his vision struggled to focus in the dingy light.  That’s when he saw it…a head.  A decapitated bloody head with its eyes frozen open in front of him. The sight caused him to jerk back triggering spasms of pain but then he heard someone approaching. His whole body tensed up almost forgetting to breathe as he caught a glimpse of the large well-dressed man.   </p><p>“Good. You’re awake.” Then he suddenly pulled a rope which immediately pulled Starsky up by his wrists, wrenching his shoulders back until his body was forced forward with his feet trying to take as much of his weight as possible.   His shoulders were at breaking point as he fought the pain. </p><p>“Where is it?” The man shouted.</p><p>Starsky’s answer was almost a breath. “What?”</p><p>“I’ve wasted too much time with you.  It’s really just a matter of time.”  With that, he pulled a large knife from his waist band and ran the razor-sharp blade down the inside of Starsky’s arm.  “Now while you’re hanging there thinking, you’ll bleed out slowly and you’ll hardly even feel it at first, but you will!”</p><p>Starsky was dazed and unable to remember anything. ‘Hutch I need you, need you now.’     </p><p>“I’ve only just started detective. Or should I call you David?”  The sardonic tone rattled through Starsky’s head.  “Where did you hide it?”</p><p>“What?” Then a sharp pain hit him deep above his hip pushing him back, the force of the knife swung him back forcing his shoulders momentarily to take all his weight. ‘Hutch, hurry Hutch’ his mind silently cried out.     </p><p>“The package you were sent.  Where is it?” The aggressive voice boomed out.</p><p> A copper taste rose in Starsky’s mouth as he started to splutter. “Pack…age?”   His thoughts were getting cloudy as darkness swept over him.</p><p>He didn’t know how long he’d been out for when the ice-cold water brought him around.   </p><p>“You’re making this so difficult for yourself.” The voice mocked.  “Just tell me and I’ll end this quickly for you!”</p><p>‘Hutch hurry, oh god hurry.’  Swinging in and out of consciousness he remembered hearing digging and being dropped to the ground.</p><p>“They’re dead, you know. Big man Daddy couldn’t protect his pretty little Rosey.”  The man laughed.  “All those years you must have worked for him and you weren’t there to protect them!”   </p><p>‘No they can’t be. Can’t be...noooo. Huuuuuutch’he wanted to scream out but he wasn’t even capable of that.He had no idea of how much time had passed since he had been taken but knew Hutch was looking for him.  The pain of grief for Dobey and Rosey took over his heart, body and soul.  He had to hold on for Hutch, he wouldn’t let him down.</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 7</strong>
</p><p>Hutch hurried into Dobey’s office with the packages.  As he removed the elastic band holding them together, a letter from Mexico fell to the floor. Tentatively Hutch opened it and started to read it out loud but tailored off.  Dobey didn’t push it, feeling Hutch’s guilt as he read the personal letter. He’d known the Malone case had been hard on Starsky on a personal level and Hutch had got him through it. Dobey knew their partnership had seen them both through terrible times over the years.          </p><p>Dear Dave,</p><p>Hopefully I am with you reading this and we get our Doris Day ending.  If I am not, Dad was right and they found us.   He sent me away last night and gave me what he called his insurance policy to keep me safe. If I am not with you now, he was wrong. </p><p>He trusted you and knew I never stopped loving you.  It’s been my biggest regret that I stopped you from rescuing me.     </p><p>He said, you will know what to do and how to keep us safe.  My paranoia is getting the better of me so I’m sending you this special gift.  Please use all of it.  You will know what to do. </p><p>I hope I’ve not left it too late to get my fairy tale endings with you.</p><p>All my love</p><p>Rosey</p><p>XXX</p><p>Hutch hesitated before passing the letter to Dobey feeling that he had invaded something so personal.  Carefully he opened the package from Mexico and lifted a box out containing four small spice jars.  Checking each jar there was no sign of the seals being tampered with.  Dobey looked up as Hutch placed each container on his desk.</p><p>Hutch rummaged through the mass of packaging and found a packet of chilli seeds at the bottom of the box.  </p><p>“Seeds? He’d know how to use the spices, but grow seeds?” Lifting the pack he immediately realised there was something else in it.  He poured out the packet contents into his hand and a small key fell out with the seeds.  The key looked like a security box key, but the question was, where was the box?</p><p>Hutch and Dobey were going through everything trying to find any clues when forensics phoned.  They confirmed the prints from the body in the river match those lifted from Starsky’s apartment but were unable to provide any other information.  If Jerry was killing his own men what chance did Starsky have?  They had to track down what the key was for and fast.</p><p>Hutch had been pacing the office twiddling the key in his fingers when abruptly stopped momentarily before running out the office with no explanation. </p><p>“Hutch!”  But as Dobey called after him, Hutch was long gone. </p><p> <strong>Chapter 8</strong></p><p>The cold water hit the top of Starsky’s head and ran down his face but fear hit him as he realised he couldn’t move, there was pressure all round his body and he immediately realised he was buried?  Buried up to his neck.</p><p>As his eyes focused he saw the man’s shoes directly front of his face which confirmed his fear.   He was totally helpless.    </p><p>“What did he give you?  You were working for him all that time!”  The man voice echoed in his head.  </p><p>‘Huuuutch...I can’t.’</p><p>“Just tell me where it is.” The voice just continued talking but the words became just a blur of noise.  He no longer felt the pain in his body just a numbness from his neck down.  ‘My minds playing tricks. I’m not buried I’m dead. Just my head…don’t know it yet.’ His last thoughts were that of his partner and best friend as darkness swept over him. </p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 9</strong>
</p><p>“Huggy Bear at tha Pitz, what can I do ya for?”</p><p>“Huggy, my man!”</p><p>“Oh, hell Joolz, what ya calling me for?  Ya’ know ma rules.  You’re up to your eyes with me.  Family or not, no more money from the Bear.”</p><p>“This time cuz! I’z got something y’all want.”  The confident voice on the phone replied.</p><p>“I want zilch from ya.’ Apart from ya’ Ma’s chicken recipe?”</p><p>“Nah, thiz kid came to me coz he neez’a real quick exit from town.” </p><p>“What ya on about?” Huggy was not interested but Joolz just continued.</p><p>“Said he didn’t know he was a cop.  Said he didn’t fight like one, now tha kid is scared witlezz.  Said he’d be the next headlezz body if he didn’t get away. Told ‘im you’re tha man. Ya’ interested now cuz?”</p><p>“Just get ‘im here NOW!” Huggy practically shouted down the phone.   </p><p>“Be 15 minz top, no black and whites.  Got it?!”</p><p>“Thiz kid comez up with the goods, Cuz, your slate is squeeeeaky clean.” Huggy immediately hung up to make another call.  </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 10</strong>
</p><p>Hutch knew of only one man who could tell him where to take the key.  Getting him to help would be the difficult part.  But one way or the other, Hutch was going to get the information out of him.</p><p>The man had been the best in his field and knew practically every security system in the city until his greed got the better of him.  They had put him behind bars years ago, now he needed to convince this man to help him.   </p><p>Since leaving prison the man had continued to do what he knew best but this time on the right side of the law.  He provide a security checking service for companies and the rich.  His reputation was more known and trusted with a certain clientele but he was going straight even if he did help secure things for people obtained illegally.   </p><p>Hutch entered the small security shop. “Detective Hutchinson, what do I owe this unfortunate visit to?”  The sarcastic venomous tone was nothing less than Hutch had expected as he walked through the door and approached the counter.  Before Hutch reached the counter, the shop door behind him opened and two well-dressed professional looking men entered the shop.</p><p>“Mr Parish, Mr Ling, so nice to see you again. You looked at the security proposal?” The sudden switch of personality did not go unnoticed by Hutch.  Clearly he wanted their business and Hutch knew he could make it or break it for the man.</p><p>“Yes we have, but please deal with this customer first.” One of the men responded gesturing towards Hutch.  </p><p>“I’m sure Detective Hutchinson won’t mind waiting?!” The sly tone and raised eye brow confirmed that Hutch could take advantage of the situation. </p><p>“I’d be happy to wait until you have completed your business.  However, I do have to ask that you keep it to yourselves that Mr Jones helps with police matters.” He gave an appreciative smile to them and showed them his badge. </p><p>“Of course, we completely understand.  Actually, you being here has helped to disperse a certain concern of ours.” The gentleman replied as he glanced over Hutch’s badge.    </p><p>Less than half an hour later Hutch left knowing the location and the type of security box the key would open.  As he got in his car a call came through on the radio. “Zebra three, zebra three. Got an urgent message for you from the Bear?” The caller’s voice sounded confused.  “Said be there in ten minutes to get information on the special for today? But keep it on the QT.”</p><p>“Zebra three, received over.” Understanding the slightly encrypted message he sped off to the Pitts.</p><p>Huggy was standing waiting at the open back door for Hutch.</p><p>Hutch ran out the car as it came to an abrupt halt. “Huggy, what you got?”   </p><p>“Calm down man.  There’s a kid on his way, already scarred as hell so don’t ya’ scare him off.  He’s got information, that y’all want to hear, that’s all I know.” </p><p>Huggy looked at his friend wound so tight he could explode. “Get upstairs, out of sight. I’ll bring tha’ kid up.”   </p><p>Hutch turned to go upstairs to the room of his nightmares.  A reminder of how much he owed his partner who had refused to fail him.  The memories of what Starsky had put up with being thrown at him both verbally and physically.  It hadn’t stopped there.  He’d been there for him with day and night support whenever he needed it.  Now he stood in the room waiting and every second felt like a lifetime. </p><p>Huggy had understated the kids fear level, he looked absolutely petrified as he entered the room.</p><p>“Hey, calm down.  I know you’re scared.  Just take a seat and breathe.  I’m not going to hurt you.”  Hesitantly the kid walked towards the table but stayed standing looking at the only means of exit out of the room and calculated if he could make it past the two men.</p><p>“This here is Detective Hutchinson.  The man that got snatched is his partner, Detective Starsky.”  The kid’s eyes widened like a trapped animal. </p><p>“We didn’t know.  We didn’t know he was a cop, I swear.”  </p><p>“Calm down and slow down.  We can help each other. Huggy get the kid something to drink he’s shaking like a leaf.”  Hutch turned to Huggy realising he hadn’t moved.  “Why don’t we start with your name?” Hutch said calmly.</p><p>The kid hesitated before he gave his name. “Ben.” </p><p>Huggy looked at his friend before leaving the room to get a strong drink for Ben.  He definitely looked like he needed one.   </p><p>“Ben it’s going to be okay.  We can work things out, can’t we Ben?” His gentle and reassuring tone was beginning to get Ben’s trust.  Ben explained how he had gone with two friends to find a package.  If they couldn’t find it, they were to grab the man who lived there when he came home.  But when they broke into the apartment he was unexpectedly in.   He told them how he’d been blinded in the struggle and didn’t know how badly Starsky had been injured, but knew his condition was why the boss had killed John.   </p><p>He went on to explain how they got away.  Hutch was conscious that time was of an essence and pushed for the information of where they had taken Starsky.  But Ben didn’t know and hadn’t been able to see all the journey.  He described as much of the journey that he could when Hutch suddenly knew a landmark that Ben described.   As Hutch got the final directions he was down the stairs shouting to Huggy to call Dobey and get Ben in protective custody.    </p><p>Huggy immediately phoned Dobey who took the directions from him, arranged detectives to pick up Ben and take him to a safe house.    </p><p>Dobey, back up and paramedics were heading out to the locality that they had been given.  But they didn’t know the exact address. It had been five days since Starsky had been attacked and abducted.  Five long days that Hutch had survived on coffee alone and little if any sleep.     </p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 11</strong>
</p><p>Hutched knew he was losing daylight as he started up the long dusty track. The area looked deserted but he pulled up round the back, behind trees in case Jerry was in the barn.  The barn was run down but definitely large enough to take a car.  As he walked round he saw the trail of dried blood heading to the water’s edge confirming he was in the right place.  He was filled with mixed emotions of hope and dread, at what he was about to find.</p><p>Entering the barn cautiously he realised Jerry was not there.  Inside was damp and dingy.  As he walked inside he heard a car approaching and ducked behind an old tractor out of sight. As his eyes adjusted to the light he could see something in front of him but couldn’t make out was it was.  Then he saw the eyes, frozen in time looking at him and knew it was the decapitated head of Ben’s friend.  His stomach churned and he quickly looked away.  That’s when he saw a similar shape further back in the shadows but before he could focus on it he heard someone approaching. </p><p>“You still in there?” The sarcastic chuckle came from the man that was just out of sight as he threw water over the dark shape in the shadows. </p><p>It was only then that Hutch realised it was a head.  Starsky’s head, just his head on the ground. His whole body seemed to go into shock.  Jerry must have heard his reaction and out of no-where a long handled scythe came swinging towards Hutch.  Instantly he dived forward and shot Jerry in the head.  In the silence after he pulled the trigger he couldn’t believe what he heard.  It was the very slightest sigh but he knew that sound like it had come from his own lungs. </p><p>‘Hutch? Hutch’s gun! He needs me.’ But the fog and darkness took over him again.</p><p>Instantly Hutch scrambled over into the shadows, realising the ground was freshly dug and Starsky was buried up to his neck.  Frantically Hutch pulled the soil away from his partner’s neck and felt for a pulse.   It was weak and barely there, but there.  It sent him into uncontrolled digging with his bare hands to get to his partner out. “Starsky I’m here. Stay with me.”  His hands continuously pulling and pushing the soil out of the way.      </p><p>Mud and soil covered both men as Hutch managed to clear it away from Starsky.  His long legs scissored round and down the sides of his best friend.  Gently he lifted Starsky up and nestling him up against his chest.  He heard the light gasps as Starsky filled his lungs with air. “That’s it buddy, breathe.  I’ve got you!”  Starsky felt a strange numbness to his body and although he couldn’t see or feel Hutch’s touch he felt the comfort of his presence.</p><p>“You stay with me buddy. I’ve got you. Help’s on its way.” Hutch was reassuring his partner when Dobey found them.  The officer with him ran back giving the last directions to the ambulance not knowing if it was too late.  Dobey’s heart sank when he saw them. Hutch looked almost childlike holding onto his partner.  Like a child holding onto a toy for comfort.  Hutch’s jacket was wrapped round his precious load as Starsky laid there deadly still, completely covered in mud.  </p><p>Dobey crouched down beside them and felt for a pulse on Starsky’s neck.  It was faint, but there was one and he knew the ambulance was close behind them.  Dobey saw the rusty pulley above their heads and knew the thick rope had probably been used to hang Starsky from.  His men were partly in the hole, and it was obvious that Starsky had been buried when Hutch had found him.</p><p>“Hutch…come on.” Dobey shifted closer to him. “Ken look at me….look at me.” </p><p>“Starsky, come on Buddy.  Stay with me!” The tone from Hutch was one Dobey had never heard before.  A mix of pain, fear and love all at the same time.  The officer run back in with two blankets and a flash ligh just as the lights from the ambulance lit the barn.  He stepped back seeing Hutch holding his dying friend and comforting him in his last moments.  Dobey took the blanket from him and laid the blankets over Starsky the best as he could as Hutch’s legs cocooned his partner and tightened round him protectively. </p><p>There was a soft sigh of breath but it was deafening in the silence.  ‘God not now, not like this, Dobey thought, fearing he had just heard the last breath from the man he considered family.  He checked for a pulse and with shock found the pulse was stronger than before.      </p><p>“Hutch, they need to get to him.”  Dobey rested his hand on top of Hutch’s shoulder who seemed oblivious to everyone else’s presence. “Hutch, they need to get to him son.”</p><p>Hutch slightly tilted his head against his partner’s noticing the paramedics crouching down next to them.  </p><p>“Buddy help’s here now. They’re gonna help you.  We gotta get you to the hospital.  I’ll be with you right by your side.  I’m not going anywhere.” His legs slightly inched away from Starsky’s body as his hand raised to his partner’s hair gently brushing out the dirt.  “You hear me Buddy. I’ll stay right by your side…so stay with me…you hear me?”  There was a soft intake of breath.  “Yeah you hear me.  Don’t you? Me and Thee.”   </p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 12  </strong>
</p><p>The paramedics realised that any attempts to separate the man from their patient would be futile and went to work round him.  They quickly got their patient’s stats, had him on oxygen and intravenous saline.  As they secured him on the stretcher Hutch’s hand aimlessly run through his partner’s hair.   </p><p>Shortly after Dobey watched as the ambulance drove off.  There were more officers on the scene now and as he gave instructions he heard someone rushing out the barn retching. It was the new young officer who had only been with them less than a month.   </p><p>“Sorry Captain” The young office took a deep breath.  “It took me by surprise, I hadn’t seen it earlier.” Even in the poor light from the cars’ the Captain could see how ghostly white he was.  “It was the eyes. They just look so, so…” He couldn’t find the words to finish. </p><p>Dobey told him to stay outside and stop anyone from entering the barn.  He knew what to expect by what the officer had said but when he saw it he couldn’t believe they had all missed it.  There on the ground partially covered in the soil was the head of a man with his eyes still wide open.  That’s when he realised what Hutch must have seen.  Not just one decapitated head, but with Starsky being buried up to his neck it would have looked like two.  He knew Hutch was never a man to shoot-to-kill unless absolutely necessary and although Jerry’s body was still holding the scythe he felt that was not the driving factor for the bullet in his head.    </p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 13  </strong>
</p><p>Starsky’s x rays had found dislocated shoulders, a fractured skull, and a number of penetrating injuries but he was still covered in caked up mud as they had needed to get him stable. </p><p>“We need to get this man cleaned up and treated.” The doctor turned from the nurses and looked at Hutch. “And you need to go and get those hands checked.” Dobey had only just arrived and could sense urgency in the Doctors tone but he knew that Hutch wouldn’t be leaving his partner anytime soon. </p><p>Hutch hadn’t even acknowledge what the doctor had just said and almost looked as if he was deciphering it.  The next moment he leaned in close to Starsky.  “Hey buddy.  These pretty nurses gotta clean you up.  I’ll be right here.”</p><p>The doctor heard a slight noise come from his unconscious patient, almost like a response to his partner.  As Hutch stood back the nurses immediately went to work cleaning the mud off as quickly and gently as possible.  Not once did Hutch take his eyes off his partner. </p><p>As the nurses carefully cleaned the mud off their patient, they were sickened by what was being revealed.  They knew there were stab wound under the mud but there were finding a multitude of cuts and slices in his skin, all of various length and depths.  The skin on his back was also heavily grazed where he had obviously been dragged on his bare skin. </p><p>Hutch watched horrified as every inch cleaned exposed injury after injury.  Dobey equally sickened by the sight of Starsky injuries could see Hutch was still blaming himself for his partner’s abduction and condition.  As soon as the nurses finished, they immediately whisked Starsky down to surgery. </p><p>Dobey had witnessed both his boys on bedside duty when one had been injured and knew they would completely forget about their own injuries.   He gradually convinced Hutch to get clean up, change into some scrubs and to get his hands checked out but it had taken quite some coaxing.  Hutch had reluctantly left the room on Dobey’s word that the minute he heard anything about his partner’s condition he would get him immediately.   </p><p>
  <strong>C</strong>
  <strong>hapter 14</strong>
</p><p>Hutch’s x rays were clear so his swollen and ripped raw hands, from the digging, had been clean and bandaged.  As he moved the bag with his clothes he heard something fall to the floor.  He looked down at the key.  It had been so important only hours early but now seemed insignificant.  He bent to pick it up but couldn’t with his bandaged hands.  Dobey walked over beside him to help. </p><p>“I can’t even pick up a key.”  His weak distraught voice hit Dobey hard as he watched his strong and dependable friend stepped back almost crumbling into the chair as he wrestled with exhaustion and emotions. </p><p>“You found him, his going to be okay.” Dobey tried to reassure Hutch.  “You saved him, he’s going to be okay.”  But Hutch wasn’t listening to what he said.      </p><p>Hutch shook his head. “You saw his condition.” </p><p>“He’s a fighter and he’s strong.”  Dobey knew they gave each other strength in times of need.  And this would be one of those times for both of them.       </p><p>The doctor entered the room.  “Thought I’d find you in here.  He’s out of surgery and doing well.  We won’t know more until he wakes but thankfully there were a lot of cuts most of them were superficial” The doctor paused realising both men still looked extremely anxious.  “The fractures will heal over time and I don’t foresee any permanent damage.  He is at high risk of infection with the cuts and possibly concussion from the head wound.  I am concerned he may temporary be unable to move from his neck down.  It will depend on how long he had been buried for.”</p><p>“You mean he’ll be paralysed?” Hutch jumped up with fear for his partner’s condition.</p><p>The doctor suddenly wished he hadn’t shared his concerns but knew he had to. “No, calm down.  He MAY NOT even experience it.  But the pressure of being buried the way he was can cause this.  If he does experience it, it will only be temporary.” The doctor looked at the two men hoping he had reassured them.    </p><p>“Thank you doctor.”  Dobey said still looking concerned as Hutch walked toward the door. “I need to be with him.” Hutch said very matter-of-factly.  </p><p>The doctor had spent the last few hours treating one half of this partnership and realised that man in front of him was as much of his patient as Detective Starsky.  “You won’t disturb him?”</p><p>“No, I just need to be with him.  Need to be there when he wakes in case…I need to be there for him.”  The concern in Hutch’s voice convinced the doctor that it would be the best option for both men. </p><p>As Starsky was in a private recovery room it was easy for the doctor to accommodate the request. “I’ll take you to his room, but he is sedated.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Hutch turned back to Dobey. “Captain, the key.  Take it to Priestly Bank, North Street. It will fit a locker security box.” Hutch then stepped out the door urging the doctor to take him to Starsky’s room.</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 15</strong>
</p><p>He needs me. I can hear it in his voice. I’m coming Hutch, where are you. “Uuusssh.” </p><p>“Starsky?” he hadn’t been sure of much the last 12 hours but he knew the noise came from his partner. “Starsky, open your eyes for me, buddy.” he could see his partner face weakly twitching.  </p><p>“Uuuutch youu okay?”  His eyes very slightly opened and then closed tightly.  Hutch suddenly jumped up to turn the lights off and pulled the blinds closed. He smiled at his partner.  ’Just like him to worry about me.’  “Open your eyes buddy, the lights are off now.”</p><p>“UTCH.” “HUTCH” The horror in Starsky’s voice as he called out his name told Hutch he must be paralysed.  Starsky could feel the comfort and strength of his partner’s presence like a transition of strength enabling him to open his eyes again but couldn’t feel his physical touch.</p><p>“Don’t try to move, it’s temporary.”   Hutch’s voice was tender and reassuring. “You’re okay, you’ll be okay.” He reach over to the call button and within minutes a nurse entered the room.  “Don’t put the light on!”  Hutch said just in time knowing his partner had been in the dark gloomy barn for five days.  He stood over his partner looking down comfortingly and gently run his hand gently through his partner’s hair.   </p><p>The Doctor reassured Starsky that his state of paralysis was a temporary side effect of being buried.  But it was Hutch’s eyes that Starsky search deep for reassurance in.  Gradually Starsky fell into a deep natural sleep and Hutch eventually left him briefly to call Dobey.  He slumped back into the chair next to his partner, leaned forward nestling his head on his arms, as his exhaustion eventually caught up with him.  It was hours later when he stirred and felt a weight on his head.  He gently moved his partner’s hand off his head with relief knowing that he must have woken and gained some movement in his arm.  As he sat up and stretch out his back there was a deep sigh from his sleeping partner.         </p><p>Dobey quietly entered the room.  “How’s he doing?”</p><p>“He’s sleeping.  They’re regularly checking him but he’s gonna be okay.” Hutch walked over to Dobey so they didn’t disturb Starsky.</p><p>Dobey knew that the news had helped relax Hutch who was also looking better. “We’re going through the files. Frank Malone had kept everything.  There’s enough evidence to hit the syndicate hard.” </p><p>They realised the files had nearly cost Starsky his life, even though he hadn’t even known of them. </p><p>Starsky’s mind was playing games on him as memories started flooding into his mind.  Dobey and sweet little Rosie dead. Thoughts flooding uncontrollably in his head.  He even thought he could hear Dobey’s voice. Dobey and sweet Rosie. Tears filled his eyes and ran down the side of his face.  “Hey Buddy, what’s wrong?”  Starsky still half asleep heard Hutch’s worried voice.  </p><p>“Dobey and Rosie, I can’t…”  But Starsky just stopped speaking. </p><p>“Hey Starsk, Dobey’s here.”  Hutch was by his partner’s side and Dobey stepped forward into Starsky’s sight.  They both notice the colour drain from Starsky face. “What wrong? Where’s the pain? I’ll get the nurse.”</p><p>“No, not pain…Cap’n?” Starsky voice was confused and frail.   </p><p>“Starsky, you okay?”  Dobey was as concerned and now as confused as Hutch.  </p><p>“He said you…you and Rosie…were dead.”  They struggled to hear what Starsky said.</p><p>“Son. We’re fine, she’s fine.  She’s at school.” He reassured his friend and pulled out a folded piece of paper from his jacket pocket.  “She drew this for you.” Starsky’s shaky hand rose to take the picture and looked at it before pulling it tight to his chest.  They looked at him as new tears of relief filled his eyes.      </p><p>Hutch had the bitter sweet task of explained it was Rosey Malone and her father who had been killed. Dobey had brought him the letter that he read to his partner.  When Hutch finished reading the letter, Starsky just thanked him.  Thanked him for reading it, for being his friend and finding him but then told him to go home to eat and sleep.  Hutch left Starsky drifting back off to sleep holding Rosie’s drawing tightly to his chest.      </p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 16</strong>
</p><p>It was weeks later and Hutch was abruptly woken in the night by his phone. “Elllow?”</p><p>“Hutch, you need to come over here now!”  </p><p>Hutch’s state of awareness jumped in panic.  “What is it? What’s happened?”</p><p>“It’s so pretty and delicate… I’m gonna be a Daddy.” The excitement in his partner’s voice confused Hutch as he looked at the time. </p><p>“Starsky! What the hell are you going on about?  It’s 4am.” </p><p>“I got up to go…well you know. I’m a Daddy they’ve grown.  Thank you Hutch, you’re the best.”</p><p>“STARSKY.  You are making no sense.  Go back to sleep, tell me tomorrow.”</p><p>“She’s flowered. I’m gonna have chilli babies!”</p><p>“Starsky.  I’m going back to sleep!” He abruptly hung up realising one of the chilli plants must have flowered. He smiled with the relief that his partner was truly recovered from his ordeal.  Then wondered if Starsky would actually allow anyone to eat any of his chilli babies. </p><p>
  <strong>The End</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>